christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Twin Falls, Idaho
|subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = United States |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name1 = Idaho |subdivision_name2 = Twin Falls |established_title = |established_date = 1904 |established_title2 = Incorporated |established_date2 = April 12, 1905 |government_type = council-manager |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Shawn BarigarBrown, Nathan. "Barigar Picked as New Twin Falls Mayor", Times-News, January 5, 2016. (Retrieved January 5, 2016) |leader_title1 = City Manager |leader_name1 = Travis RothweilerTwin Falls, ID - Official Website - City Manager (Retrieved January 17, 2012) |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 49.75 |area_total_sq_mi = 19.21 |area_land_km2 = 49.47 |area_land_sq_mi = 19.10 |area_water_km2 = 0.28 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.11 |elevation_m = 1141 |elevation_ft = 3745 |population_total = 44125 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_density_km2 = 975.58 |population_density_sq_mi = 2526.70 |population_est = 48260 |pop_est_as_of = 2016 |population_urban = |population_metro = 106,508 |population_note = |postal_code_type = ZIP Code |postal_code = 83301 (street addresses) 83303 (PO Boxes) |area_code = +1 208 |website = http://www.tfid.org |footnotes = |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |timezone = MST |utc_offset = -7 |timezone_DST = MDT |utc_offset_DST = -6 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 16-82810 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0398273 |blank2_name = Interstate |blank2_info = |blank3_name = U.S. Route(s) |blank3_info = |pop_est_footnotes = |unit_pref = Imperial }} Twin Falls is a city in Idaho in the United States. It is the county seat of Twin Falls County, Idaho. The 2010 population was 44,125. The estimated population for July 1, 2014 is 46,528. History In 1900, I. B. Perrine founded the Twin Falls Land and Water Company to build an irrigation canal in the area now known as Twin Falls. One of the investors was named Stanley Milner. By 1903, Perrine and his investors had government approval to build a dam on the Snake River. The dam was finished in 1905. It is now called Milner Dam. It allows farmers in the area to irrigate their crops. In 1904, some property in the area was sold off to start a few towns. One of those towns was Twin Falls. The others include Buhl, Filer, Hansen, Kimberly, and Murtaugh. Many of those towns were named for the original investors in the Twin Falls land and Water Company. Twin Falls was incorporated on April 12, 1905 as a village. On February 21, 1907, Twin Falls became the county seat of the new Twin Falls County. Prior to that, the city was part of Cassia County. On September 8, 1974, Evel Knievel attempted to jump the Snake River Canyon on a rocket cycle at a site close to Twin Falls. The attempt failed. Located on private property at , the ramp's base remains in place as of January, 2016. Evel Knievel was paid six million dollars (US) for trying to jump the canyon. The payment was promised no matter the outcome of the attempt. Government Twin Falls has a council-manager form of government. The city council hires a manager to supervise city employees on a day-to-day basis, and the position of "mayor" is appointed by the city council from among their own members. References Other websites Category:Cities in Idaho Category:County seats in Idaho Category:Twin Falls County, Idaho Category:1904 establishments in the United States Category:1900s establishments in Idaho